


Harry's Hair

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was always concerned about the state of Harry's hair. Harry thinks he's just being affectionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Hair

For the fifth time that night, Draco tucked a wayward strand of black behind his lover’s ears, the man not even noticing as he continued with his rambles. Since their graduation from Hogwarts, Harry has let his hair grown out, the shaggy hair now reaching his chin in disheveled locks. For most occasions – like the Annual Ministry Ball tonight – the savior tied it back to a small ponytail; but, a few strands refused to stay contained. With a frown, Draco once again tucked it behind Harry’s ear, the man smiling.

                “What?” Draco inquired.

                Harry smiled and responded by laying his head on Draco’s shoulder, the two men swaying lazily to the music. Draco rolled his eyes. Leave it to his lover to not realize that Draco wasn’t doing that to be sappy; but because, he was annoyed at the mop Harry called his hair.

                But…

                If it got him into Harry’s good books…

                He’ll let the thought stay the way it is.


End file.
